Warmth
by Lightning Catastrophe
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot. Hope and Lightning take a break after their fight with Odin, and Hope's exhausted and freezing. How far will Lightning go to ensure he won't become ill from the cold atmosphere in the Vile Peaks?


**Warmth**

'I-I'm n-not c-c-c-cold!' Hope protested hugging himself tightly in the Vile Peaks where he had chosen to journey with the stoic pink haired soldier as opposed to Vanille and Sazh.

'You'll become a liability if you get sick, Hope.' Lightning grunted from her spot across from him. Her long scarlet red cape was in her hands, detached from her back as she shook it irritably at Hope.

Hope had just helped Lightning defeat her Eidolon, and it was clearly taking its toll on him. She could see his body trembling from the harsh cold air of the Vile Peaks and his eyes drooping with every step they took. Finally, the soldier had finally decided to take a rest, almost having to force Hope to sit down.

'I-I-I'm f-f-fine!' he exclaimed, shaking his head as he shivered violently.

Sighing, Lightning leaned back against the rock she was sitting against. 'Tch, I thought you weren't going to be a nuisance.' She said harshly, making Hope's eyes go wide with shock and guilt.

'… O-okay I-I'll t-t-take i-it,' he practically shouted as his teeth chattered. He reached for Lightning's cape which she had been offering to him to use as a blanket.

Inwardly smirking, the pink haired woman tossed the cape at the fourteen year old who caught it a little clumsily.

'Get some rest. We leave in a few hours.' Lightning instructed as she settled into a more comfortable position but also one where if there was any sign of danger she could get to her feet in seconds. Her gun blade lay on her lap, hand on the hilt, ready for danger.

Nodding once, Hope hesitantly wrapped the adult's cape around him, providing him with a smidge of warmth. He held it tightly before forcing his eyes to close as he leant back against the wall of rock behind him and pulled his knees to his chest.

After a few moments, Lightning could tell the boy had fallen asleep as she heard his breaths calm and become deeper. Now that she had hours of being on guard ahead of her, the soldier allowed herself to think of her current situation.

In just a matter of a day, she had become a l'Cie and lost her sister who had turned to crystal. She had an unclear focus and was stuck with the oaf Snow, and three complete strangers. She was on the run and had a thirst for vengeance. And, now she was stuck with babysitting a kid. Her azure eyes went back to the young teenager sitting across from her. In a lot of ways he resembled her sister – Serah. For one, he reminded her of her sister's innocence and behavior when they had lost their parents. He seemed to have the same level of determination as Serah had which Lightning recognized when he insisted on following her through the Vile Peaks.

…_He's just a kid. I shouldn't go so hard on him. _She thought after a few moments, eyes still on Hope. _He's only fourteen … I shouldn't treat him like he's an adult – not yet anyways. _She could still see the platinum blond trembling, even with the added cover of her red cape.

With a sigh, the soldier stood up, taking her gun blade with her as she stretched her legs slightly and scanned the area. All was peaceful, and no disturbances or threats seemed present for the moment. Taking a deep breath and telling herself that it was the right thing to do, Lightning walked silently over to Hope. She observed him for a moment before carefully sitting down beside him, close enough that their sides were nearly touching and Hope's body could probably absorb some of her body heat, and far enough that Lightning only felt slightly uncomfortable.

_He'll freeze if you don't do this,_ she told herself as she placed her gun blade on the ground on the other side of her away from Hope. She kept her hand on the hilt though; danger was always lurking around the corner after all. _You used to do this with Serah when you were younger, you can do it now with Hope …_

Lightning flinched as she suddenly felt weight being placed on her side. Head snapping to the left, her azure eyes widened slightly in shock to see Hope snuggled up against her. He must've felt her warmth, she realized as she went rigid. Then he subconsciously must have curled up to her … The soldier stiffened further – if it was even possible – as Hope's head nestled itself in the crook of her neck. She blinked, unsure of what to do as an awkward feeling crept up on her.

'Mom …' he mumbled as she felt his arms which were still wrapped up in her cape circle around her waist, hugging her tightly. She felt his body shiver violently. 'Mom ….' He mumbled again before falling silent once more, body trembling every once and a while from the cold.

Lightning merely blinked again, feeling startled before the corners of her lips curled upwards slightly in a smile. She could feel his shivers becoming less and less violent, until they were no more and she could just feel the rise and fall of his chest against her arm.

She remembered how Serah used to repeat this scenario exactly after their parents had passed. Her younger sister would curl up with her on their couch in front of the fire and would drift into a fitful sleep, where she could call Lightning 'mom' numerous times.

_He's just a kid._ Lightning thought again with a grimace, as she realized what Hope would have to go through. _He might as well enjoy it while it lasts …_ and with that thought, Lightning forced her body to relax and slightly leaned her head against Hope's as she waited for the hours to pass that would mark the end of their small break. Azure eyes alert as ever as they scanned the area.

But she had to admit, she missed this warmth.

The warmth she had used to share with Serah when they were younger.

The warmth she was currently sharing with Hope.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>I've always wanted to write a Lightning and Hope fic, and last night this idea came to me *o*<br>**  
>xx<p>

_Lightning: Tch. I would never do this._

_Hope: *blushing* Ehehe, well I kinda liked it ... ehehe ..._

_Lightning: ... What did you just say? *death glares Hope*_

_Hope: Meep! Nothing, nothing ahahaha the author made me say it!_

_Me: Oh c'mon Light, we all know you're just a big softy deep, deep, deep down *grins*_

_Lightning: Yeah, whatever. Tch. *walks away without another word*_

xx

**Baha, well today seems to be a new day for everything. I've never done a FFXIII one-shot before, and I've never done a cast review before either :3 Also, I don't think Light ever called Hope a nuisance, and I forgot how their conversation before/after the Odin battle went. And it didn't help when I tried to watch the scenes on YouTube and my internet made it take forever to load. So if some parts seem a little made up, that'll be why. **

**Anyways, was it alright? Yes? No? Leave a review with your opinion! All are appreciated !**

**Ciao for now!**

**-LC**


End file.
